kndroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation T.U.R.N.A.B.O.U.T.
OPERATION: T.U.R.N.A.B.O.U.T. T''' '''U R''' '''N A''' '''B O''' '''U T *Please, do not edit this unless you are the author, "OperationT.U.R.N.A.B.O.U.T." Mission Summary After Numbuh four is accused of a rainbow monkey massacre, Numbuh five calls upon the KND's best (and only) murder defense attorney, Numbuh 26381, or, as he is commonly refered to, Phoenix. Mission Synopsis The day after he was accepted by the KND as their murder defense lawyer, Phoenix recieved a message from Numbuh 5 saying he was needed for a case; her fellow operative, Numbuh 4 of Sector V, was accused of "murdering" a large amount of rainbow monkeys owned by Numbuh 3 and was going to be put under trial. Though Phoenix objects to the offer, citing his inexperience, Numbuh 5 assures him that she knows he's good, though she mentioned under her breath the reason was that Numbuh 1.50 an hour and Numbuh DL-6 were too expensive. After being delayed trying to find his KND attorney badge/KND W.R.I.S.T.W.A.T.C.H., Phoenix went to the KND artic prison where Numbuh 4 was detained. Once there, Phoenix met with Numbuh 4, who was wearing a collar that electrocuted him when he got too angry. Such a collar made him angry, and his electocution kept on being inevitable. Though Though Numbuh 4's porcupine jokes grew old on Phoenix, he went onto his questions. Phoenix asked Numbuh four what happened the night of the incident. Numbuh 4, while he says he doesn't remember the night of the incident (only waking up at the crime scene) explained that he was going to Numbuh 3's house that night. While Phoenix asked why 4 was going to 3's house, 4 not-so-subtly lied that he was getting his quarter back. While Phoenix knew he was lying, he had no way to prove it and moved onto other questions. Finding no help from Numbuh 4, Numbuh 26381 decided to visit the scene of the "rainbow monkey massacre," hoping to gather clues about the incident. Before he could leave, he ran into Numbuh 3, another kid from Sector V. Though #3 wanted to see #4, and her ability to knock out any security guards that got into her way, the recently installed electric KND security fields would shock her painfully upon touch, restricting her from entering. When inquired by Phoenix about the other operatives of Sector V, Numbuh 3 said One was on, "his own misson," . and that two and five were on a secret misson of their own. Though Phoenix was interested into what happened to Numbuh 1 after the scavenger hunt, he decided against asking her. When questioned why she didn't help with the secret misson 2 and 5 were on, 3 quickly says she came because she wasn't allowed on their secret misson because of personal reasons. Before Phoenix could leave to the crime scene, #3 gave him a green gemstone. This gemstone, supposedly a good luck charm passed down through her mother's family, was given to Phoenix by #3 in order to help prove Numbuh 4 innocent. Though she does not know how it works, Numbuh 3 was told by her mother that it helped one see, "The locks and chains people put on their psyche," which Phoenix assumed was a metaphor. Unbeknownst to either of them, this gemstone was actually a Magatama, a magical artifact passed down by psychic families that literally showed the deep secrets another person was hiding through a system of locks and chains. With this tool in hand, Numbuh 26381 waved farewell to Numbuh 3, who was then tackled by security. At 3's house, KND operatives were searching for any evidence to use against or for Numbuh 4. When he arrived, Phoenix met Numbuh 2. In his detective hat, Numbuh 2 took again his role of detective and insisted on the terminology, "Detective Numbuh 2." Despite this, due to a Sticky Beard related incident a few days earlier, was only refered to by the other operatives at the scene as, "Detective Gum-Shoe." Phoenix asked what he was doing here when he was supposedly on a secret misson with Numbuh 5, "Detective Numbuh 2" told him that such a misson was not occuring, with 5 staying at the treehouse. Realizing 3 lied to him, Phoenix made a mental note to question her about it.Despite being 4's lawyer, Phoenix could not enter the crime scene without defending and was prevented by Numbuh 2 from progressing any further. As he left, Phoenix discovers a note left in the trash; "TOO 3; Do u lik me #4( ) Yes ( ) No" Realizing this was a note written by Numbuh 4, Phoenix stores the note in his knapsack, though questions why it was in Numbuh 3's family trash can. Phoenix went back to the Artic Prison, where numbuh 3 was still waiting outside the electric walls. Deciding to confront her, Phoenix asked what kind of misson Numbuhs 2 and 5 were supposed to be on. Suddenly, as 3 answered again with, "personal reasons," the gemstone started glowing. Grasping it in his hand, Phoenix saw chains cross over numbuh 3, with a red lock locking over 3's. After an initial freakout, Phoenix realizes that the gemstone actually let him see what people were keeping secret. Remembering 3's words of, "locks over people's psyches," Phoenix decides to call the system, "Memory Bonds." Though 3 answered how the misson was very top secret, Phoenix revealed to her that he knew such misson did not exist. Upon realizing Pheonix had caught her in the middle of her lie, 3 admits her deception. As she admits she lied, the red lock over her heart shatters, and the chains retract. Phoenix correctly assumes that he figured out that secret and questions further. When again asked why she came here, #3 shyly admits she went to see #4 because she likes him and wanted to give him something to cheer him up. She reveals that her gift was a collector's edition, "Fun Time in Jail" Orange-jumpsuited rainbow monkey. Phoenix questions why she wants to give him something he was accused of ripping up, #3 angrily shouts at him for assuming #4 was guilty. It is revealed that #3 was not the one who accused #4, but #86, the decomisson officer-turned-global operator and secret rainbow monkey lover. Though Phoenix questions why #86 was in #3's house, he will have to find out tomorrow when she testifies. As Phoenix has the ability to go see #4, Numbuh 3 gives her rainbow monkey to Phoenix to hand it to him personally. Packing the monkey into his knapsack and with the magatama in hand, Phoenix decides to go to see Numbuh 4 to question him again. Walking back into 4's jail cell, 4 angrily questions why Phoenix came back, having answered all his questions. Phoenix asks again why he was going to 3's house, only this time with the magatama in hand. As 4 says she owed him a quarter, two red locks appear over 4's shoulders. Realizing he has to crack not one but two locks, Phoenix reveals that he knows 4 doesn't owe her a quarter, and there was another reason he went to her house. With 4 demanding proof, Phoenix shows him the love note found in the trash. Surprising Numbuh 4 and shattering one of the memory bonds.. While #4 angrily wants to know where Phoenix got that, he is electrocuted before he could yell too loudly. Phoenix says he checked the first place he'd check in the last place people looked, the trash. Though it has his handwriting, #4 denies writing the note, saying he would never say he likes Numbuh 3 unless he knew she liked him back. If Phoenix could prove Phoenix replies cooly with #4, telling him that he DOES have proof that she likes him. Showing the orange jumpsuited rainbow monkey, *MORE TO BE ADDED/CHANGED AS TIME GOES ON*